


stab my heart (and keep me alive)

by yutassugarmommy (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Dark, F/M, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Kings & Queens, Lee Taeyong is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mpreg, Nakamoto Yuta is Dumb, Rape, Royalty, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yutassugarmommy
Summary: King Liu Yang Yang wasn't a bad person. Times and circumstances had made him gone wild.He caused problems.Problems that led to Prince Taeyong and Prince yuta's marriage.OrThat royalty au no one asked for :D
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun, Qian Kun/Original Male Character(s), Qian Kun/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Explanation

I'm back with another cringe ass fiction :D

<strike>Please bare with me this is gonna be a lOng ass ride.</strike>

Anyway please read this so you don't get confused in the fic

;

Liu Yang Yang is the son of king of China. His betrothed, Qian Kun is the son of Tibet's former emperor. The Tibet emperor was killed during battle with China. They are distant cousins.

Liu Yang Yang has 2 step brothers: Wong yukhei, Royal Prince of China Wong kun hang, Prince of China Lee Taeyong is the son of king of Korea.

Lee Taeyong has 2 cousins:

Lee Ten, Royal prince of Thai empire Lee Mark, prince of korea

Nakamoto yuta is the son of king of Japan. Nakamoto yuta has 1 brother: Nakamoto Jaehyun, Royal Prince of Japan

Doyoung is an army chief.

Doyoung has 3 worthy disciples: Na Jaemin Lee Mark (Prince of Korea) Xiao DeJun Xiao DeJun is a distant cousin of Kun hang and Yukhei.

<strike>This is so long I'm sorry :')</strike>

忠诚 is a term used for loyalty. 

Royal term in every title is added for people who will inherit the throne only. 

(ex- Royal highness/Royal Prince) 

Others will be given their normal titles. 

(ex- Prince/Highness) 

A normal Prince can only inherit the throne once the Royal Prince dies. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly: wtf is this :D
> 
> aaaaandI'm sleep deprived and making this shit @ me if you wanna

As for the present, yuta needed a drink. He needed a lot of drinks. Honestly, this wedding was getting on his mind. Meeting someone and getting married to them in 2 days, for god's sake was his life a joke? Well it kind of was considering he was just a freeloader in the palace.. but still! He didn't deserve at least this! He was supposed to be a manly man. Isn't that how he was raised his whole life? And now they're like,  
'okay son you're going to marry a prince. Hope you spend a good time in a country you don't know anything about with a husband who looks like he wants to kill you. Plus we never taught you Korean to increase your discomfort. Bye bye kid. Here's your punishment for being an annoying little shit :D'

The palace sure was beautiful. The Hall had a big chandelier so white it increased the beauty of the off white ceiling. The candles placed on it reflected on the glassy surfaces. The architecture was truly something in the Korean empire. He loved the gorgeous pair of earrings gifted to him by his sister in law. They were white stone fitted with a creme shade in the outer hold. His golden chain was heavy yet he felt the need to carry it around as it sparkled because of the glitter. 

But the same thing can't be said about the people here. Most of the helpers here just stared at him as if he was some sort of alien. The maids avoided serving him as he was some unholy thing that shoo-ed them away (like damn you guys atheists anyway.) Not like it matters. He doesn't want to be around anyone either. And he can always complain to the king about it. 

He still doesn't know where the library is (not like he likes to study but he has to start learning Korean some day or other). All the helpers he knows refer to him as Royal prince's wife (dude, you koreans don't have any respect for gender roles) and others pretend like he's not even there (hello, yes I exist.) The Royal Prince was a believer or Buddhism and he was expected to take after his husband's habits and start learning about Buddhism too (he's not a machine ffs. Let him breathe). 

Anyways, going back to yuta's misery, he can't understand whatever people are talking about. Taeyong's hand on his waist is making him uncomfortable (he tried to remove it but the other prince just pinched him [it hurt a lot]). Everytime someone comes up to greet them he just smiles and repeats the only Korean phrase he knows "감사합니다. 파티에서 즐기시기 바랍니다"(thank you. Please enjoy at the party). He's tired of it. Plus the robe he's wearing is a little too delicate to handle for his liking. Yuta has always been distracted and active, jumping here and there. 

His robe is white in color, it's long covers the tip of his legs but it's a deep neck and a little backless showing his colorbones. It's got jewels sewed in it; 'usota' a special stone found only in Korean land, and a brown smooth cloth around his waist. His long hair are brushed and pinned sideways. He's dolled up quite good and when he looks at taeyong, he's the opposite. Taeyong is dressed in a blue jacket and pants. His hair trimmed and raised up and a sword in his belt with a matching cover complimenting his dress up.

Taeyong just glares at him whenever he turns to look his way. Yuta barely sees any knowns. Jaehyun is there being the best boy (as if he isn't a disrespectful asshole back at home). Doyoung is...god knows where doyoung is. He really would like the general's company right now. To make him feel secure. And to entertain him of course. 

Taeyong's expression suddenly soften (not for him of course) when a woman dressed in blue walks up to them. "Hello taeyong." Now this is the first person who's called him that. "You're yuta right?" She asks in a smooth voice. "U-uh no-i mean yea. Yuta. That's me" He stammers out of surprise. "Congratulations..please take care of him." The lady says smiling bitterly. Taeyong immediately frees yuta [if only that girl came earlier] and reaches out for her hand. "Moon.. Please stop for a while." He counts taeyong has even shown this much emotions to anyone except her as the Royal prince has insecurity and fear on his face (wow he's the Prince's husband [not wife] and yet he gets treated like trash and this girl gets treated like she's made of glass. nOt fAir) 

"Whatever. It's none of my business." He tells himself walking out in the garden and forgetting to look up, he bumps into someone. "Who-your highness! What are you doing here?!" It's doyoung. The same worried voice and a hand holding his arm, he can tell it without having to look up. The general's touch is a little more hesitant today. 

Today doyoung isn't shying away from his flirting or trying to manage a stiff face and looking like a mad bunny. Today his face wears pain and guilt. "Yuta.." okay something is definitely wrong with him. "Doyoung" He breathes out. He surely can't believe this will be the last time seeing him. No matter what everyone thought, doyoung still was his first ever love. The first one to make him feel shy. To make him daydream. To make him get butterflies every time his lips curved. "I-how are you?" Both of them said and thought a little on the inside how awkward have they become. They're about to part ways and this is all they can ask each other? Pathetic. "Doyoung I want to" "Yuta i-" They both flushed red. "Please let me have a first say..Just this once." Doyoung's pleading eyes melted him and he nodded his head in agreement. 

"I'm sorry" He started "..im sorry.. I'm sorry for being a coward yuta. I'm so sorry. I know it's your wedding night but I need to tell you. I love you so much my prince. I've been pathetic but now I want to tell you. Your smile was so beautiful it blinded me, everything used to just disappear in front of you, I got so flustered by your flirting because.. I wanted it to be more than that.. I still want it. But I cannot have you yuta. I always knew you would marry some other royalty. I knew I had no chance with you. I had prepared myself all these years for this day.. yet.. seeing you today, you look so beautiful.. Like an angel. I couldn't. I knew I couldn't face you when you'd get married. It hurts so much..i knew it. I knew I would nerve get you-"

Doyoung was cut off by yuta's lips. The kiss was long, just lips resting on other but it held so many emotions. Fear, love, guilt, sadness and excitement (since when did he become so mature) 

'You're such an idiot..i hate you so much.' Yuta muttered pulling away but doyoung kissed him again. Both of them were crying, big tears spilling out of there eyes. Their lips parted and rested their foreheads on each other. (It sounds like those fairytales. IS yUtA okAy. He doesn't know). 

"Ahem" The loud and clear voice immediately pulled them apart.

\------------------

"Moon won't you stay for a little while." Taeyong says kissing her hand and placing his forehead on it. "You're a married man now taeyong." She says and he hates how true she is. He knows she's in pain and he can see it in her eyes but she's standing there still warmingly to hug away all of the Royal Prince's worries and fears. Both of them are jittery yet none has the courage to take a step closer. 

"You-you can still be my queen"

"For what taeyong? Just so you can fulfill your dreams? No my Prince. I'm sorry but no. I don't want to be your doll. I don't want to stay and look pretty. You have a person bond to you for life. Please take care of him. Find me in him. I loved you all my life. I still do. But we need to part ways now. It's not written in this life. Maybe in the next we'll be together. My heart is with you forever. I'll be waiting. For this life and the next to come. For many. If you ever have it in you, come to me and exchange your heart for mine. If you learn to love him, return mine safely to me. At least I would know I have to give it to another."

\-------------------

Loud shrills were heard with broken sobs. Royal Prince Lucas just died a suspicious death claimed as a heart failure. A young strong man with so much potential and a kind heart. Truly the best ruler Chinese empire could get. Such a shame he died so young, so beautiful.  
Too naive. Killed in the greeds and hunger for the throne, for power. 

Hendery watched in rage. Everyone was obvious to his brother's death. Everyone knew how exactly he died. Yet they behaved as if they didn't know anything about it. And he hated how everyone looked at him with those hopeful eyed even though they knew he would revive the same fate. 

"Prince Liu YangYang is coming your chamber's way his betrothed." A maid said making the others work hurriedly fixing everything they could, some combine his hair again and some keeping the juices. The door opened wide and everyone immediately left the place. 

"My dear Kun." The Prince's voice held joy. Kun's breath became uneven as steps made it closer to him. He felt a hand hold his own (please don't.) A pair of strong hands hold his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. (go away please) 

Soon the Prince had settled himself on the corner of bed with his betrothed in his lap. YangYang's lips ghosted over kun's shoulder. (go away. Stop please.) "You know we're just one step away from getting that throne. You would be my gorgeous queen sitting beside me." His hands travel down from his face all the way to his back and at the knot of his robe. "You'd make such a perfect queen for me. So beautiful. And such intelligence." His robes threaten to fall with the knot untied and he tries to stop the Prince's hands. "You'd be mine. I'd show off the entire world you're mine." Hee gripped the older's waist harsher. "You-you're hurting me. P-please." He cried out in pain. The younger just didn't listen. Hunger. He was hungry. Kun was his prey. 

"YANG STOP!" he screamed in fear and anger falling in the attempt of getting away and sliding on his knees. "I'M NOT GOING TO BE YOUR QUEEN. I HATE YOU. I HATE ALL OF YOU. I HATE CHINA AND I WANT TO GO BACK TO TIBET. YOU KILLED EVERYONE I LOVED. MY OWN HUSBAND. I DON'T WANT YO-" Those were the last words he'd get to utter. 

The night fell as his cheek burns red in pain. He tries to fall asleep with his aching body and a hand around his unclothed body's middle. A chest pressed against his back, a certain someone he has to bare every day. Tears slipping continuously as he recalls his life before meeting the Chinese prince. His smile. His beloved's smile. His parents and all his friends. 

In a blink of an eye everyone turned to red as their bodies lie on the ground as he watches them in horror. Moving to China forcefully with his hands locked. He sees men painted in red with vicious smiles on their faces and chains in their hands walking towards his vulnerable self huddled in a corner. Getting chained and dragged all the way to Chinese gates. 

He sees faces laughing at him 'that's the last Tibetan left? What a shame he's so weak.' He knows he's weak. He does. 'Look at him. He's so short. And so thin. I heard they were strong and big in built.' He knows he's not like his family. He's disappointed too. 'He's so white! Does he apply something on his face? It doesn't look natural.' 'He looks Chinese are you sure he's Tibetan?' And many more talks all around him he had to carry like a weight. All of them pushing him down. 

He couldn't have hated his life more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I made yuta enjoy for a while.. for a while remember 
> 
> Also yes moon is moon taeil. Yes I made him a girl. Wachha gonna do bout that. 
> 
> Anyway sorry for hurting kun like that but come on someone needs to write dark stuff (●'▽'●)ゝ
> 
> ight I'mma head out


	3. Chapter 3

"Please accept this gift from my kingdom in your honors. Hope your marriage last forever in the prettiest state." 

And many other cheesy (forced) speeches by lords of many kingdoms were given. Taeyong just nodded his head while yuta himself just smiled (obviously fake). He didn't understand the meaning of gifting the already way too rich people more riches. (Like seriously what can he do with an apple made out of gold? It's not even edible thereby of no use.) They were brought back into the party where he had to stand beside taeyong. Stand beside him.   
Taeyong was sitting.   
He was standing.   
For about 3 hours now. 

(This is some nonsense discrimination. Doesn't the prince's husband deserve to sit. Why does he have to stand while his oh so beloved husband is sitting comfortably) He just rolled his eyes. But he really was getting tired now. He wanted the gift ceremony to end. 

"Sit on my lap"

"Excuse me" Yuta was taken back. What the actual fuck? All this time this Royal Prince is sitting like a stone and suddenly he speaks just to command 'sit on my lap'. Like are you mentally disturbed or what. (Yuta just knew sit on my lap from a while ago. He has no idea why he knows the meaning of this sentence) 

"I said sit on my lap. You're obviously getting tired. Unfortunately we can't get you another seat. But you can sit on my lap it's not against the rules." Yuta blinked twice. What nonsense was he even blutering. He didn't understand Korean. Does he have to paste it on his forehead?   
He looked clueless mouth a little agap and the next thing he knew he was on taeyong's lap. He squirmed a little but gave up as he felt a strong arm around his middle. Whatever. At least he can sit. The people started pointing at them and blushing. He took a look at his parents who looked so happy. (They really hated him damn). 

When all the gifts ended with the long speeches (thankfully one of yuta's castle staff knew Korean and could translate it for him) everyone started wrapping up, bidding their goodbyes. 

Just then a healthy drunk man from somewhere around the thai kingdom came and said loudly, 

"Well now it's time to leave the two princes or the way they're already dissolved into each other.. I don't really wanna see."

Everyone started laughing out loud and taeyong turned a bright pink. He looked like a tomato. 

He turned to look at his translator with big curious eyes and the man was just as red. He knelt down and explained. 

He turned a bright red too.  
(Damn you) 

\------------------

Yuta was awkward as hell. Sitting in a room alone waiting for his partner to arrive (and that person too was someone he knew nothing about) he let's his eyes wander. It's the Royal Prince's room. The only room he didn't come across during his tour around the palace. It's bigger and more beautiful than other rooms (and the other rooms are better than yuta's room). The floor is filled with petals of 'Prokisun' a pink flower with purple at its depth. The bed is a matching white and full of 'yeosama' another Korean flower with blue petals and life blue at its depth. The closest to the indigo plant. 

A small bottle with clear liquid lies on the small table by the bed, he picks it up and his eyes widen. Yuta looks at it and gulps hard. Do they really have to...? 

The door closes and yuta jumps hurriedly keeping it on the table back. The Royal Prince has entered and he's started taking off the jacket (damn he's rough [yuta focus!] ). Yuta's two subconscious selves are fighting and he doesn't notice the prince entering the bed covering himself with his blanket. (okay... [what..]) What should he do now? He sits uncomfortably at the edge of the bed. 

The Prince gets up and immediately looks yuta in the eyes.   
"We need to make some things clear. I do NOT like you. Never have, never will and as far as I know you have someone else too. Perhaps some staff of yours or whatever.. we'll be a couple infront of everyone. But here, I do not wish to bare you. It'll be really a blessing if we avoid each other as much as we can. But you will have to serve me being my uh.. wife. Don't worry, I do not wish to bed you. I don't want anything from you and therefore you shouldn't either. We have to work this out..so let's do it the best way I can think of" Taeyong's rant was over and he looked at yuta to receive an answer..

"I-uh no speak Korean" Yuta says in a broken language with an accent. 

So yuta hadn't been getting whatever the Royal Highness just ranted about. He face palmed and just muttered a "nevermind" Before going back to sleep. 

Yuta is utterly confused. Well he sure didn't want to... uh do it with his husband but this is the least he expected. Not talking at all and just... Never mind it's not like it matters. Just when he was about to get up, someone grabbed his wrist and he tried (emphasize on tried) to escape. All that happened was he jumped and got pulled and ended up falling on his (formerly sitting and now lying) husband. "I'm so sorry" He panicked instantly getting away. The other male didn't answer all he did was drag yuta to the mirror and sitting on the stool in front of it. 

One 

Two

THREE! 

He couldn't even blink and the next thing he knew was kissing the Royal prince (sitting on his lap) and from the corner of his eye he saw his sister in law (well about time). The Royal Prince seemed unbothered as he gripped yuta's waist and forced his tongue inside the Japanese' mouth. (What the fuck is going on). She left immediately blushing and smilingly widely and he was released from the death grip. 

"What were you-"

"See, if they found me sleeping instead of having sex with you, which they're expecting, it would be a big problem. Now now, they think we'll be doing it tonight while I can get my precious sleep and you can.. do whatever." Okay. Whatever the hell he said was totally not understood by yuta. Taeyong was probably speaking Korean as if yuta could speak or understand Korean. The Royal Prince just pulled the blankets back on him.   
(Koreans are sure weird creatures) 

He just got up and plopped down in front of the mirror. Removing his earrings and bracelets along with the gold chain placing them carefully in the velvet boxes and then in the drawers. He combed his hair softly. (Out of pure curiosity) yuta looked at taeyong in the mirror... He was staring... at his butt(?) Yuta felt weird and self conscious. 

Not giving it much thought he continued combing and unpinning his hair. His head felt a lot lighter now with his hair free. 

He got up and saw the Prince's eyes closed. He fell asleep. 

Smiling yuta stripped his white robe and quickly got dressed in his blue night gown, entering the bed placing a pillow between them and closing his eyes. 

Unbothered, not knowing, the Royal Prince was very much awake the whole time. 

\-----

Yuta woke up with weight on him. He opens his eyes to find his face buried in a bare chest and arms wrapped around him with a leg on top of his own. The sun falls on him softly. He noticed the blanket was now around his middle. 

He feels better, more comfortable and more lethargic and he digs his face deeper in Taeyong's front.. 

Wait

Taeyong's chest. 

His face is burried in taeyong's chest. 

Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic... 

"AAAAAAAAAAA"

"SHUT UP"

\---------------------------------  
\---------------------------------

"Love wake up" Kun jolted awake as he felt hands around his arm seeing yang yang smiling brightly at him. He almost immediately winced in pain. His lower body throbbing from the sudden movement. "Ah" He let out a shrill cry, falling back on the mattress. 

"I'm so sorry baby.." The Royal Prince said taking kun's hand in his own pecking it. "I do it for us. Y-You know that right. I love you so much. And when you say things like that I get hurt." The smaller male started shivering. "Tell me kun. You love me don't you. Right? Say something." Yang yang glared at kun as he received no answer. The older just looked down. 

"I wanted to change for you.. I wanted to shower you with love.. That's all I wanted." 

Yang yang's voice didn't hold the sweetness anymore. It held anger. Pure rage. 

"SAY YOU LOVE ME" he grabbed kun's throat squeezing it. 

Anger  
Hurt  
Fear  
Rage  
Disappointment

It all hit him. And kun was to help him. To love him. To make him feel better. 

Why couldn't he do something as little as that? 

\------

"Kun"

He turned around. 

"I'm sorry. I know you can't forgive me. I know. I treated you the worst way I could....I killed everyone you loved. I killed your father and I killed your spouse. I killed your older brother, his kids and everyone in that city. I don't deserve your forgiveness. Or love. It's okay.. I won't be bothering you anymore. You'll still hold this chamber don't worry. You'll live respectfully under me protection...i know you hate being here but j-just be here. P-please.."

Yang yang broke into sobs. All kun could do was immediately take the younger in his arms, caressing his hair, rubbing his back. 

"P-Please don't l-leave me kun."

Something inside kun's chest hurt. Something blocked his throat. Something awakened his urge to cry. 

His heart wanted to repair.   
And yang yang was a road to destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitchhhusss dkanfbanfj  
I'm sleep deprived and shit. What am I actually posting lmao. 
> 
> Anyhoe, goodnight


	4. Chapter 4

"SHUT UP"

"YAAH YOU KOREAN DOG GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME I REALLY WILL CUT YOU DOWN-"

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SPEAKING? VOODOO?"

And many more screams takuya swore would give him a nice headache. He entered the chamber. 

"AAAAA WHY-"

"AT LEAST ASK BEFORE ENTERING-"

"Shut it both of you."

Both of them looked at the Japanese male. 

Taeyong looked in front to find a man with honey voice and a calm expression walking towards them. 

He skipped a heartbeat. 

The man had a sharp face with bright eyes and soft lips. His hair were light brown and long as they fell down jumping when he moved. He was very skinny. Very. He was sure this man's bones could be traced easily but he had a great butt. Wow. For someone as skinny as him, his butt was quite huge (taeyong can't relate [flat boi]even though he's healthier and that's unfair). And the man was tall. 

Very tall. Yet he didnt look intimidating in the slightest way. Instead he looked like the most precious person. He screamed soft. 'I am soft. I am baby. Protect me.' Was literally sculptured on his perfect figure. The man was breathtaking. Taeyong swore he only liked girls but he started doubting it now. Could someone be this beautiful? 

\---

Yuta was awestruck. He had heard about the scholar with a honey voice and beauty jutted on him. Takuya. In front of him was Terada Takuya in flesh form and bless the gods his praises weren't rumors. Takuya was beautiful. He doubted he had ever seen someone this beautiful. 

His slender and tell body fitted his (only littleee)long face (I swear it's just a little Takuya babie please don't cry). His mole, something weirdly attractive and his beautiful eyes. oh how yuta could get lost in them. His breath was stuck in his chest while his heart pumped loudly. And how the older's face had a little smile and he looked so cute yuta swore he would kill a fairy to save this man. 

\------

"Good morning both of you. Please freshen up. I'll be here to teach Prince yuta Korean to help you both ease the language barrier. Please meet me in the library after breakfast." 

Both of them nodded their heads as they waited patiently for takuya to finish both in Korean and Japanese, lost in admiring his beauty. 

\-------

All the time in breakfast taeyong tried to avoid looking at yuta. He found takuya too alluring. He swore if the man stayed for a minute more he didn't have trust in self what he would do. 

And yuta was a lot similar to the Japanese. Bright eyes, tall slender frame with a plump butt. His head hurts looking at yuta. Why does yuta look so good. Couldn't he have just messed his hair to make it look less attractive. Nope. Yuta didn't. Couldn't he have worn a loose robe. Nope. Yuta had worn a fitting robe showing off his perfect curves, his pretty legs and his long hair complimented his face so beautifully. And his lips looked like they were pulling taeyong towards them. Pink soft lips which looked way too inviting. 

What does yuta intend to do? 

He tried not to mess his brain even more than it's already looking away. Japanese people were really something. 

\--------------  
\--------------

"Yah yuta are you even listening to me?" The taller male smiles brightly playfully pinching the other's side. And he pouts. Takuya pouts. Yuta's heart starts racing. The older male looks so cute. He looks pretty. Yuta knows pretty isn't a word for males (a Japanese man is handsome) but terada takuya is the prettiest man he's ever seen. Takuya pouts so much. He whines like a cat scrunching his nose and he pouts while saying too whenever he's sad or insecure or just tired. 

In short. Takuya has yuta wrapped around his little finger's tip. 

"If you keep doing this I won't be able to teach you Korean and you'll never be able to talk to your husband!" He says angrily but he still looks cute (god kill yuta please) "bold of you to assume I want to talk to him" He eye rolls but the taller just playfully slaps his shoulder and he gives him the big sad eyes (now of course yuta has his own charms and his big eyes are a part of it) "don't try to give me those eyes again nope I've become immune to it-"

Just then a figure emerges from behind and takuya is pulled off his stool into the air. Yuta almost hits the person in defence but he sees the other Japanese's relaxed body and his slim beautiful hands (his hands are another masterpiece but that's a talk of some other day) rest on the cheek of the figure's head that's buried in his neck. 

"Shinn-kun has no manners." He pouts again. And he's turned around by the almost as tall as him person (who looks Korean) and pulled into a kiss. The kiss is sweet like a peck (thankfully not shoving tongues down each other's throats) but something inside yuta stings. 

"Hello. I'm Shin. Shin wonho." He said with a charming smile. 

Yuta really wants to die. 

\-----------

Yuta had been totally distracted by shin. All he could do was look at shin's handsome face now. How his face was round and looked soft and he had these big eyes but his shoulders were broad and he was muscular. His hands had veins and they were so attractive. Plus shin had this angry look when yuta wouldn't listen to him and he looked so hot. He daily taught new Korean words and would practice small conversations with him and his goofy smile was cute when yuta would struggle on a word. 

Now yuta knew shin was takuya's partner but that doesn't mean he would find him unattractive just because of that. 

Taeyong was a lot like shin.

Veiny big hands, broad shoulders and a face carved so perfectly. His jawline could kill someone for sure. His goofy smile when yuta would get stuck on a Korean word (mind him he's not Korean he needs to be helped instead of being laughed at) and his squishy cheeks like shin. Taeyong was maybe (emphasis on maybe) even better than shin. 

Taeyong was very attractive he had to admit. And how his voice would get even deeper than it already was while speaking the Japanese words takuya taught him, it screamed hot. And taeyong always looked perfect. Never once he found a flaw in the Royal Prince's appearance. 

That was injustice. 

What were these Korean men doing to him..

\-------------------------------  
\--------------------------------

Another day of dark had passed by. Royal Prince hendery disappeared in thin air. No one knows where he is. Kun is sure he's alive somewhere. Probably left the kingdom. The Prince did value his life a lot. Yangyang is distressed. All the time he keeps muttering. 'what if he comes back' 'what if he's building an army to snatch the kingdom from me?' 

Yangyang has improved a lot. He barely raises his voice at him. He doesn't even touch him. Is always hesitant even in the slightest eye contact and very busy. Solving his kingdom matters, managing the army, planning the money spent and many other duties. 

Kun?   
He feels a lot better. Being alone. Away form suffering and chaos. 

\-----------

"His betrothed, a letter has arrived for you. A person named cheng has dropped this for you."

Kun turned around faster than the speed of light. 

Cheng.. ? 

His cheng.. ? 

But he saw him..how..?

"Y-yes please keep it on the t-table." The maid bowed her head and kept it on the table. 

"And p-please close the d-door on your way." The woman bowed again closing the door as she left. 

\-------

"Royal Prince Yangyang"

Yangyang stops at hearing kun's maid's voice. 

"Your betrothed calls for you. He sends his message that he wants a dinner with you."

Kun? Calls for him? Is he dreaming.. ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short asf but I'm having my exams rn so bare with/ me


End file.
